The Visitor
by Dearing
Summary: A small fic I wrote in English. Kim gets a visitor.Then Ron gets a visitor, then they meet face to face. Written from thier POV, then third person for the final chapter. Now with Alternate Ending. Complete! R&R BUT NO FLAMES!
1. Kim's Visitor

I wrote this for an English revision class, and thought it might be good enough to put up here.  
This is the first time I've written a Kim Possible fic, so if the characters go out of character, sorry.I didn't mean too.  
Which reminds me,  
DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Kim Possible, characters, etc. I own the story and The Visitor, oh and the house where it's set, i own that too.  
Read and review please, but don't flame, cos its just not nice (that and I'll just ignore you)  
I hope you Enjoy it,

Dearing

**

* * *

**

THE VISITOR

**BY DANIEL DEARING**

It was a dark and stormy night.

The wind battering at my house like no tomorrow, the nearby trees scrapping against the glass.

I was sitting in my chair by the fire when he came,

The Visitor in the night.

He knocked at the door with rapt efficiency, his clenched fist banging hard three times on the wooden surface.

He now stood before me, his jet black hair damp and matted from the lashing rain, droplets dripping slightly from his dark flowing trench-coat, spots of water dashing his midnight glasses.

He called himself The Watcher, and he said he had been watching me.

He knew a lot about me. He knew I had been going through a troubled time of my life.

He knew I had just been fired from my job at Global Justice, that my boyfriend had dumped me and my parents had abandoned me because of it, leaving me alone in this house I rented out on the edges of Middleton, alone with my thoughts.

"And what would you suggest I did about it?" I asked venomously, "I suppose you're my Guardian Angel or something?"

He said nothing for a moment, only a hint of a small side-ways smile making its way onto his lips.

"Of course not," he replied dryly in that low, deep voice of his, "I am only a watcher. I observe and attempt to help where I can."

I folded my arms roughly across my chest, my long auburn hair falling across my face from the gesture.

"Sounds a lot like a Guardian Angel,"

The Visitor sighed and finally removed his glasses, revealing a pair of hazel brown eyes, filled with such sympathy it almost broke my heart even more.

"If you see me as a Guardian Angel, Ms. Possible," he said quietly as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face, "Then so be it. I am here to suggest, not force you to do things you don't want to do."

I faltered as I stared up at him as he continued.

"There is a young man however that maybe more of an angel then me. I've seen him around, mostly when you and Eric were together.

"When your boyfriend broke up with you, you should have seen the look on his face. He looked like…like he wanted to pull you into his embrace, and tell it was all alright as you cried your sorrows away. However the poor boy seemed to falter as you ran towards his hiding place, and in a flash of blond, he was gone."

I froze up. Was he talking about Ron?

Before I could ask more, he had replaced his glasses and looked ready to leave.

"If I didn't know better," he said calmly, "I'd say he had an attraction to you. I have never seen such love and adoration in a person's eyes before.

If I were you…Kim, I'd look into it."

I stared at him blankly as he turned and left the doorstep, his trench-coat flapping out behind him as he disappeared into the night.

The moment he was out of sight, I slammed the door shut and headed straight for the phone, dialling Ron's number as fast as I could.

"Hello?"

My voice caught in my throat as as I heard his voice, hardly daring to answer.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Hi Ron? It's Kim…"

* * *

I know it's short, but hey it was just something i came up with in class.  
If i get some positive reviews, i may add to it a bit more, but it really depends.

again read and review, but don't flame.

Dearing.


	2. Ron’s Visitor

Hey, it's me again.  
I got some positive reviews from my first chapter (much to my surprise) so i thought what they hey, I'll write another chapter or two.  
I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one, (Remember I was told to write that for class, so it was kinda ment to be a oneshot thing), but i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed thinking it up.  
again don't flame. i appriciate constructive critisium (I can't spell) and positive stuff is good in my books, but i will just ignore flames.

Read and review please.

Dearing

**

* * *

**

"Hello Mr. Stoppable," my trench-coat clad visitor said calmly when I opened the door, "Am I interrupting something?"

I sighed dejectedly.

"_Oh, nothing much, just another day hoping Kim's okay, moping my head off that I just can't come out and admit my feelings, so no not really you weren't interrupting anything_."

Yeah, like I'd really say that to a complete stranger.

Taking a deep breath, I recited what my mom had told me to say to these whacked door to door salesmen.

"I don't want to buy anything, I don't want to sell anything and I don't want to give anything to charity." I said in a slightly bored voice.

The stranger raised an eyebrow from behind his dark glass, a hint of amusement on his pale face.

"I am not a whacked door to door salesman Mr. Stoppable," he said dryly, "I am here to help you with your…predicament."

"What are you a Guardian Angel?"

The man chuckled slightly as he looked down at me over his glasses.

"No, I am The Watcher. I live, only to assist people where I can with their problems."

"Uh-huh," I didn't sound convinced, "Hey, I got a problem, it's called a trench-coat wearing freak, whose standing on my porch, in the middle of a storm!"

The Watcher seemed unfazed by my sudden outburst, he just ran a hand through his jet black hair, ridding it of the droplets of water that caused it to cling to his skull.

"I believe you another problem," he stated calmly, "in the form of a green-eyed redhead?"

I felt my jaw drop, how did he know? He'd never met this guy!

"I…I don't know what you mean," I said quickly, looking everywhere but his face, a prickly heat rising in my cheeks as the thought of Kim popped into my head.

"Oh don't play games with me Ron," the stranger said icily, farcing me to look him directly into his hazel eyes as he slowly removed his glasses, "I'm aware of your feelings on the subject of one Kimberly Anne Possible. I'm aware that your life seems to be going great for you. A master chef of one of Upperton's most distinguished restaurants, how you get paid more then you could imagine to keep yourself and your family in the way to which you have become accustomed, how every girl from here to New Jersey seems to want you for her own, and yet…"

He paused for a moment, staring at me hard, making me feel small and insignificant.

"And yet," he said quietly, "The only girl you want, is a certain best friend that stood by you thick and thin, yet abandoned you for her boyfriend, yet still you followed her everywhere. What was it you said on Saturday? That day Mr. Eric Ulman dumped her for another girl? 'What I wouldn't give to hurt him the way he hurt her.' "

I stood in stunned silence, remembering that incident, well over a month ago.

"Are you aware of what Ms. Possible does for a living Mr. Stoppable?"

"She…she works for Global Justice," I murmured distantly, still trying to process what the man had said.

The Watcher looked down, his eyes sad and sympathetic.

"No she doesn't. This split up with Mr. Eric shook her up pretty bad. She was fired under the jurisdiction that she was unfit for duty, and she was fired."  
I looked up, my eyes wide as he continued,

"The world is a cruel place for her right now Ron. Her parents are disgusted at her, for a reason…I can't really disclose. She could use some comfort. When she calls, I suggest you meet up somewhere, as soon as possible."

He paused again as he set his glasses back on his face.

"I think…she finally realises her feelings for you, but _you_ should tell her, face to face, because you will regret it the rest of your life if you don't."

At that moment the phone rang, causing me to glance back at it in the hallway.

"You better answer that," I heard the mysterious man say quietly, "She's waiting."

"Hey that could be anybody," I said impatiently as I turned back to him, "It could be my mom or…"

I paused, and stared out into the darkness, for he had disappeared.

I blinked, I hadn't heard him leave, where'd he go?

The ringing of the phone brought me back into reality as I quickly headed back and made a grab for the phone.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. I sighed, most likely another prank call.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I suddenly heard a deep in take of breath through the receiver, before a female voice suddenly made my blood run cold.

"Hi Ron? It's Kim…"

I stared through the open door, just as a flash of lightning pierced across the sky.

There he stood, across the road from the door, a smirk on his face, but another flash, and he disappeared.

"Ron? Are you there?"

My eyes were wide, this was freaky beyond reason.

"Ron? Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"H…hey KP," I managed to stutter, "What's up?…"

* * *

There will be only one more chapter after this one. However i'm not sure if i should post it or not. tell me what you think please.

Dearing


	3. The Meeting And The Revelation

Deppending on your perspective, this could be considered slightly spiritual towards the end. This will be the final chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy.

R&R please but no flames

cheers

Dearing

* * *

**THE MEETING AND THE REVELATION**

Kim sighed as she checked her watch. 10:45. He was late, very late. They had agreed to meet at ten o clock sharp, in the park, by the bench near the fountain. She had been waiting here for forty-five minutes. He wasn't coming, she just knew he wasn't coming, not that she could blame him.

She had spent absolutely no time with him these past few years, not even a phone call, and yet according to the Watcher, that trench coat clad stranger that had appeared on her doorstep yesterday, he had been there all along.

Now that she thought about it, she _had_ thought she had felt a familiar presence sometimes, every now and then she thought she would catch a glimpse of his untidy blond hair, but when she did a double take there was nothing there. Eventually Eric had thought she was double crossing him, for she kept excusing herself to see something around the corner, or behind a bush. He had eventually got angry and accused her of two timing him before dumping her on the spot.

She had cried for days, so much so she had flunked on her job and been fired. Her parents had turned their back on her and she was all alone.

Or so she had thought.

For hiding behind a tree was Ron, staring at Kim with a longing.

"I can't do this," he muttered to himself, "She's been through enough already without me confessing my feeling to her,"

"Then why are you still here?" a voice said behind him

Ron jumped in surprise, glaring at the man behind him The Watcher.

"Dude, don't do that!" He practically yelled, "I've got enough trouble without you sneaking up me!"

The Watcher raised an eyebrow, "She's waiting for you, you know. She's been waiting for over three quarters of an hour, and you've been behind this tree for three quarters of an hour. Are you going to talk with her or not?"

"What's to talk about?" Ron threw his arms up in exasperation, "That I'm in love with my best friend? That I'm hiding cos I'm afraid I'll screw up?"

"Afraid that she doesn't feel the same way?" The Watcher offered as he looked at Ron over the top of his glasses.

Ron scowled, "Okay knock it off! Stop being a know it all."

"So you do admit it?" The Watcher glanced over Ron's shoulder, "You do admit your feelings for Kim go much father then just regular Best friends should."

"Yes," Ron suddenly threw his arms in the air and shouted out to the world, "Let the whole world know I'm in love with my best friend and I have been since Pre-k, I just never realised it!"

He took a deep breath and slowly turned back to the stranger.

"Are you happy now?"

The Watcher shrugged, "Whether I'm happy or not isn't the issue," he indicated over Ron's shoulder, "It's whether _she's_ happy that's the issue here,"

Ron's eyes widened, swallowing thickly, "She's standing right behind me isn't she?"

The Watcher smiled as the blond felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Ron?"

Ron took a deep breath before finally turning round to face her.

There she stood, her eyes red and puffy, a couple of tears staining her cheeks.

"Is..is it true?" she asked in a small voice, not at all like what he was used too.

"He wouldn't have shouted it across the park if he hadn't meant it," The Watcher smirked as Ron threw him a dirty look.

"Do you mind? You're not help the situation!" he sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair before turning back to the redhead, "Yeah Kim, it's pretty much the truth. You're the prettiest girl I know, I guess I just never told you 'cos I was scared. I was scared that it would change our relationship, and the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship."

Kim said nothing, her hand still on Ron's shoulder as he continued.

"I know you've been going through a rough time recently, what with Eric and your job and the rest…but if you want…I could help. I could get you another job, see if I could help patch up your problems with your familiy…"

"Be my boyfriend?" Kim turned away, blushing slightly.

Ron nodded absently, "Yeah…say what?"  
Kim turned round slightly, the blush on her cheeks increasing.

"Be my boyfriend?" she repeated.

"You…you want me to be your…boyfriend?"

Kim smiled shyly before coming up to her best friend, slowly cupping his chin in her hand.

"Only if you meant what you said," she murmured. She was close. Too close, he could feel her breath on his face.

"Every word," he whispered back.

That was all she needed to hear. In one movement she let her lips softly touch his own.

Ron was in heaven, he was kissing the girl of his dreams. He didn't want it to end, so he made sure it didn't. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her middle, further deepening the kiss, not that either of them minded.

So absorbed were they in thoughts about each other that they never noticed The Watcher had disappeared, and was now looking at them across the street.

He smiled slightly. His work here was done. As he turned to walk down the street, he looked back once more, to see the two now talking, their heads bowed to each other, whispering so no one else would here.

As he watched, he was joined by another, a dark man dressed in a white suit.

"So how'd it go?" He asked, gazing at the new couple.

"Judging by the way they are now, I'd say it went pretty well," The Watcher mused as he watched.

His companion raised an eyebrow as Kim and Ron kissed again, "You never do anything half baked do you?"

The Watcher shrugged, "Not since I started doing this," he smiled as he continued to watch, "There's always something very rewarding when you see the end result though."

The white suited man chuckled, "I guess there's that. A good reason not to do it half baked if you ask me,"

The Watcher nodded. It's amazing what destiny will throw at us eh?"

His friend sighed. "It's what we do," he smiled slightly before turning to The Watcher, "Come on, The Boss has got a new job for you. Something about a Dr. Drakken and his sidekick or something like that, I didn't get the details. Think you can handle it?"

The Trench coated man smiled again, still watching as Ron and Kim began to walk away, "I guess we'll do anything to try and make this world a better place. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

The suited man sighed, "You're enough to try even a Saints patience you know that don't you?"

The Watcher chuckled and finally turned to his friend, "That's rich coming from you David."

David sighed, "Just hurry up Daniel. Despite what they say, The Bosses patience isn't eternal," and in the flick of a wrist, he was gone.

Daniel smiled, before taking off his sunglasses, looking over towards the retreating backs of Kim and Ron, heading to Bueno Nacho of all places.

He continued to smile as he placed the glasses in his breast pocket.

"Goodbye Mr. Stoppable, Goodbye Miss Possible. I hope you two are very happy together."

As he began to walk down the street, he added, "And I hope feel proud of yourselves."

As he walked down the street he was suddenly engulfed in a flash of white light, before disappearing, the only thing left were a few pure white feathers.

* * *

You like it? You hate it? ShouldI write a sequel? Let me know, but don't flame. 

Ihope you enjoyed this fic as much asI did puttin it together.

Dearing


	4. The Meeting And The Revelation Alternate...

While reading the reviews for the last chapter, I noticed that one reviewer (Silver Sparklze) said that it was "Kind of blasphemous and sacrilegious."

Now I am strongly Christian, but I like the way it ended, however when I wrote it I didn't actually want it to be blasphemous or sacrilegious, so I wrote this alternate ending to make it less spiritual.

Enjoy

Dearing

* * *

**THE MEETING AND THE REVELATION ALTERNATE ENDING**

Kim sighed as she checked her watch. 10:45. He was late, very late. They had agreed to meet at ten o clock sharp, in the park, by the bench near the fountain. She had been waiting here for forty-five minutes. He wasn't coming, she just knew he wasn't coming, not that she could blame him.

She had spent absolutely no time with him these past few years, not even a phone call, and yet according to the Watcher, that trench coat clad stranger that had appeared on her doorstep yesterday, he had been there all along.

Now that she thought about it, she _had_ thought she had felt a familiar presence sometimes, every now and then she thought she would catch a glimpse of his untidy blond hair, but when she did a double take there was nothing there. Eventually Eric had thought she was double crossing him, for she kept excusing herself to see something around the corner, or behind a bush. He had eventually got angry and accused her of two timing him before dumping her on the spot.

She had cried for days, so much so she had flunked on her job and been fired. Her parents had turned their back on her and she was all alone.

Or so she had thought.

For hiding behind a tree was Ron, staring at Kim with a longing.

"I can't do this," he muttered to himself, "She's been through enough already without me confessing my feeling to her,"

"Then why are you still here?" a voice said behind him

Ron jumped in surprise, glaring at the man behind him The Watcher.

"Dude, don't do that!" He practically yelled, "I've got enough trouble without you sneaking up me!"

The Watcher raised an eyebrow, "She's waiting for you, you know. She's been waiting for over three quarters of an hour, and you've been behind this tree for three quarters of an hour. Are you going to talk with her or not?"

"What's to talk about?" Ron threw his arms up in exasperation, "That I'm in love with my best friend? That I'm hiding cos I'm afraid I'll screw up?"

"Afraid that she doesn't feel the same way?" The Watcher offered as he looked at Ron over the top of his glasses.

Ron scowled, "Okay knock it off! Stop being a know it all."

"So you do admit it?" The Watcher glanced over Ron's shoulder, "You do admit your feelings for Kim go much father then just regular Best friends should."

"Yes," Ron suddenly threw his arms in the air and shouted out to the world, "Let the whole world know I'm in love with my best friend and I have been since Pre-k, I just never realised it!"

He took a deep breath and slowly turned back to the stranger.

"Are you happy now?"

The Watcher shrugged, "Whether I'm happy or not isn't the issue," he indicated over Ron's shoulder, "It's whether _she's_ happy that's the issue here,"

Ron's eyes widened, swallowing thickly, "She's standing right behind me isn't she?"

The Watcher smiled as the blond felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Ron?"

Ron took a deep breath before finally turning round to face her.

There she stood, her eyes red and puffy, a couple of tears staining her cheeks.

"Is..is it true?" she asked in a small voice, not at all like what he was used too.

"He wouldn't have shouted it across the park if he hadn't meant it," The Watcher smirked as Ron threw him a dirty look.

"Do you mind? You're not help the situation!" he sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair before turning back to the redhead, "Yeah Kim, it's pretty much the truth. You're the prettiest girl I know, I guess I just never told you 'cos I was scared. I was scared that it would change our relationship, and the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship."

Kim said nothing, her hand still on Ron's shoulder as he continued.

"I know you've been going through a rough time recently, what with Eric and your job and the rest…but if you want…I could help. I could get you another job, see if I could help patch up your problems with your familiy…"

"Be my boyfriend?" Kim turned away, blushing slightly.

Ron nodded absently, "Yeah…say what?"  
Kim turned round slightly, the blush on her cheeks increasing.

"Be my boyfriend?" she repeated.

"You…you want me to be your…boyfriend?"

Kim smiled shyly before coming up to her best friend, slowly cupping his chin in her hand.

"Only if you meant what you said," she murmured. She was close. Too close, he could feel her breath on his face.

"Every word," he whispered back.

That was all she needed to hear. In one movement she let her lips softly touch his own.

Ron was in heaven, he was kissing the girl of his dreams. He didn't want it to end, so he made sure it didn't. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her middle, further deepening the kiss, not that either of them minded.

So absorbed were they in thoughts about each other that they never noticed The Watcher had disappeared, and was now looking at them across the street.

He smiled slightly. His work here was done. As he turned to walk down the street, he looked back once more, to see the two now talking, their heads bowed to each other, whispering so no one else would here.

As he watched, he was joined by another, a dark man dressed in a white suit.

"So how'd it go?" He asked, gazing at the new couple.

"Judging by the way they are now, I'd say it went pretty well," The Watcher mused as he watched.

His companion raised an eyebrow as Kim and Ron kissed again, "You never do anything half baked do you?"

The Watcher shrugged, "Not since I started doing this," he smiled as he continued to watch, "There's always something very rewarding when you see the end result though."

The white suited man chuckled, "I guess there's that. A good reason not to do it half baked if you ask me,"

The Watcher nodded. It's amazing how stupid people can be about each others feelings though. I mean look at those two," he indicated to Kim and Ron, "If I had come to them during High-school and told them about each others feeling, they would have laughed."

His friend sighed. "Yeah well, We chose to help people with their problems, It's what we Watchers do." he smiled slightly before turning to The Watcher, "So what now?"

The Watcher sighed and finally looked over at his friend, "While I was watching these two, I heard something about a Dr. Drakken and his sidekick or something. You take Dr. D and I take the Side-kick?"

The Suited man shrugged, "As long as I don't have to dress up like you again, I don't mind."

The Trench coated man smiled again, still watching as Ron and Kim began to walk away, "Alight David. Deal. I'll see you at three to decide on what to do about them?"

David sighed, "Just hurry up Daniel. Unlike God's, my patience isn't eternal," and with a two fingered salute, he turned and walked away.

Daniel smiled, before taking off his sunglasses, looking over towards the retreating backs of Kim and Ron, heading to Bueno Nacho of all places.

He continued to smile as he placed the glasses in his breast pocket.

"Goodbye Mr. Stoppable, Goodbye Miss Possible. I hope you two are very happy together."

As he began to walk down the street, he added, "And I hope feel proud of yourselves."

He smiled as he watched them for a moment longer, before following David down the street a great sense of pride in his heart.

* * *

In my personal opinion, I prefer the first ending, however this is alright. Review it and tell me what you think, just don't flame it.

Cheers

Dearing


End file.
